


In a Warm Cottage

by livy_bear



Series: Locronan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Big Happy Family, Slice of Life, her name is Anne and she's their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: “Don’t you look handsome,” Lily hummed. “Where’d you get that coat, I wonder?”“Dunno,” James grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. “A strange woman gave it to me for Christmas once.”“Strange woman, huh?”“Yeah, real odd,” he continued. “Called me ‘love,’ insisted we were married. Frightening, really.”(aka: a quick slice of life fic down the line a few years after To Locronan. Not required reading, but recommended.)





	In a Warm Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few years down the line from the events of To Locronan. I've had a yearning to just add some sweet little domestic fluff about what their life would be like. There might be more, there might not be.

Lily woke up to the sound of feet scampering across the hallway, the creek of a door poorly oiled, and the excited whispers of her husband and children. She repressed a smile, pretending that all the noise hadn’t woken her yet.

“Okay, three…two…one—”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” Her bed was suddenly full of bodies, and Lily couldn’t help it now. She tried to sit up, giggling, but her children had laid themselves across her body.

“Harry, Anne,” Lily laughed. “Please, I would like to sit up.”

Anne, only four now, rolled off her torso and onto the other side of the bed. Lily sat up—ten year old Harry still sprawled on her lap—and took in the image of James standing in the doorway. He had a tray full of what looked like breakfast.

“Happy birthday, love,” he placed the tray on the bed, brushing a soft kiss to her temple.

“Mum, I made the eggs,” Harry declared.

“You made the  _eggs_!” Lily gasped, reaching her fork to take a bite. “They’re delicious!”

“I made the juice, Mummy,” Anne tugged on Lily’s sleeve. She smiled brightly at her daughter, taking a sip and exaggerating just a bit how good it was.

“Are you both going to be chefs then?” They both began to chatter away as Lily ate her breakfast, and eventually made her way downstairs to the living room.

Lily could see the snow outside catching the light like diamonds. She felt contented in her warm home, wrapped in an equally warm robe. Every so often, she’d be able to hear the kids running around the house as they collected up their snow gear to go outside. James stood near the door, buttoned up in his jacket, waiting.

“Don’t you look handsome,” Lily hummed. “Where’d you get that coat, I wonder?”

“Dunno,” James grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. “A strange woman gave it to me for Christmas once.”

“Strange woman, huh?”

“Yeah, real odd,” he continued. “Called me ‘love,’ insisted we were married. Frightening, really.”

She held back a laugh. “Oh, are you not married?”

“Ah, well, she insisted,” he said. “So I suppose I am now.”

“Hm, pity,” Lily stepped out of the circle of his arms. James looked a little lost without her there.

“Why’s that?”

“I  _was_  going to flirt with you, but if you’re  _married_ …” She trailed off as James came towards her to pull her back to him, laughing. Lily continued laughing as he peppered kisses all over her face and neck. God, she loved him. She didn’t think she’d ever loved someone as much as she loved him. So she told him.

James’ eyes warmed. “Where do you get off saying such sweet things to me on  _your_  birthday?”

Lily’s eyes sparked. “I could get off later, just upstairs.”

“Lily Potter! I never!” James gasped, then kissed her with just a hint of promise.

“ _Muuum_ ,” came the call from upstairs.

“Yes, love?” Lily shouted back.

“I can’t find Annie’s mittens!”

“That’s because I’ve got them.” James answered. He sighed, shaking his head a little to Lily. “C’mere, the both of you.”

Their feet thundered down the steps, and there they were. Harry was smiling, wearing his coat zipped and scarf tucked but no hat. Anne was expectedly, barely in her coat with her hat and no mittens. They looked just the pair; with their matching dark, unruly hair and long noses. The only difference was the eyes. While Harry had gotten  _his_  mother’s eyes, Anne had gotten her fathers. But Lily wasn’t complaining. She didn’t mind having two mirrors of her husband running around the place. She would probably mind more if she loved him less.

James stooped to help Annie finish getting ready for the snow, and Harry bounded to the door excitedly.

“Don’t tire yourselves out too much,” Lily warned. “Your uncles are coming over later for dinner.”

“What about Aunt Marlene?” Harry asked.

“She has work, but maybe.” James said, shuffling them outside.

The kids yelped excitedly, sprinting into the fresh snowfall and flopping down in it. James hesitated near the door a moment longer to gently kiss Lily. “You’re not going to come out?”

“Might,” she shrugged. “I’ll probably just take pictures.”

He hummed. “You know Sirius is going to drag you out when he’s here.”

“Better soak in the warmth now, then.”

James rolled his eyes fondly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” she smiled. “I’ll make hot chocolate for after.”

He scoffed playfully, “Oh, now I really  _do_  love you.”

Lily laughed, shoving him gently. “Piss off, Potter.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he kissed her again. Lily watched her family play from the doorway before she went in the kitchen to get started.


End file.
